Le bizarre incident du rapport manquant
by RaeDMagdon-fr
Summary: [LMDD ép. 11] Ou : une journée dans la vie de Neota.


**L'étrange incident du rapport manquant**

Rae D. Magdon

 _Traduction : RaeDMagdon-fr_

 _Avertissement : MA+_

 _..._

 **00:00 TGS 17/07/2189**

Neota se réveilla avec la sensation inhabituelle d'une peau collante et surchauffée pressée contre son dos. Elle cligna des paupières pour s'éclaircir la vue et tenta de lever une main pour se frotter les yeux. Malheureusement, son bras était dans l'impossibilité de bouger. Quelqu'un s'y accrochait. Fermement.

Finalement, en insistant un peu, la silhouette à ses côtés le relâcha et se retourna avec un grognement sourd. Neota lutta pour s'asseoir, tâchant de percer l'obscurité pour reconnaître les traits de la personne qui partageait son lit. Elle ne fut pas surprise de constater qu'il s'agissait d'une Asari, puisque c'était là sa préférence en matière de partenaires sexuels, mais la peau à l'inimitable teinte pourpre interrompit un instant les battements de son cœur.

 _Merde. La Conseillère va me tuer._

Dans un soupir elle glissa une main vers la table de chevet, à la recherche de la tablette qu'elle y avait laissée. Une fois qu'elle l'eut trouvée elle la posa sur ses jambes, relevant les genoux vers sa poitrine. La faible lueur bleutée éclaira son visage tandis qu'elle parcourait son rapport hebdomadaire inachevé pour le Courtier de l'Ombre. Il manquait à son journal les dernières vingt heures, et comme elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à la prochaine étape, elle entreprit d'écrire.

…

 **07:45 TGS 16/07/2189**

« Est-ce que ma Partenaire est là ? » demanda Aria en jetant un pouce en direction de la porte du bureau de Tevos.

Neota referma l'Omnitool dont elle s'était servi pour confirmer tous les rendez-vous matinaux de la Conseillère, et leva les yeux vers Aria. Après trois semaines sur Oméga, elle était enfin revenue sur la Citadelle pour passer un peu de temps avec sa Partenaire et elle semblait impatiente de rattraper le temps perdu. « Il faudra faire vite. Elle est libre ces vingt prochaines minutes mais, après ça, elle est prise jusqu'aux requêtes de l'après-midi. »

Aria se contenta d'afficher un sourire narquois. « Vite, ça me va », dit-elle. « Annoncez-moi. »

Neota s'exécuta, se sentant juste un peu déçue qu'Aria se dirige directement vers le bureau de Tevos sans s'arrêter pour flirter avec elle. Habituellement, Aria s'appliquait au moins à fixer le devant de son chemisier. Cette vague attention l'avait embarrassée au début, mais à présent elle s'étonnait un peu que cela lui manque.

Se reprenant, Neota retourna son attention sur l'emploi du temps de Tevos. Après avoir vérifié deux fois la liste du jour, elle activa le moniteur de son bureau et envoya les e-mails de confirmation pour les rendez-vous de la semaine. Ensuite, elle envoya une copie de l'agenda final à une adresse extranet privée non autorisée. Le Courtier de l'Ombre aimait garder un œil sur les rendez-vous de la Conseillère.

…

 **07:73 TGS 16/07/2189**

« Je vous assure. » _Ssssst._ « Que j'ai rendez-vous. » _Ssssst._ « Avec la Conseillère. » _Ssssst._ Dit l'Ambassadeur Korlack, son petit corps rond hissant avec peine sa tête au dessus du bord du bureau de Neota. Elle serra la mâchoire, tordant ses lèvres dans ce qu'elle espéra être un sourire radieux plutôt qu'une grimace.

Korlack était l'une des personnes que Tevos appréciait le moins et, honnêtement, Neota pouvait comprendre pourquoi. D'une façon ou d'une autre, le Volus était parvenu à garder son emploi malgré les renseignements qu'il avait donnés à Cerberus, mais il n'avait pas encore réussi à obtenir de Tevos, Sparatus, Valern et Baraka un siège au Conseil. Aujourd'hui, il était là pour tenter de nouveau sa chance.

« Naturellement. Hélas, la Conseillère a pris du retard avec ses rendez-vous aujourd'hui. Je suis désolée de devoir vous faire patienter. Puis-je vous faire servir quelque chose ? »

« S'il vous plaît. » _Ssssst._ « Essayez de la joindre à nouveau. » _Ssssst._ « J'ai également mes propres rendez-vous. »

Neota serra les dents. Honnêtement, il était grossier de la part de Korlack de se montrer impatient alors que Tevos avait déjà eu l'amabilité de lui accorder un rendez-vous en premier lieu. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne pouvait pas appuyer sur le bouton de l'interphone de son bureau. Si elle le faisait, l'Ambassadeur se verrait gratifier de quelques sons qu'il n'avait définitivement pas envie d'entendre.

« Je vais voir avec elle », dit Neota en tâchant de paraître conciliante tandis qu'elle se levait de son bureau. Le Volus dut faire un pas en arrière et lever la tête pour ne pas perdre son visage de vue.

 _Ssssst_. « Je vous en serai gré. »

« Veuillez attendre ici je vous prie. » Se préparant à tout, Neota se dirigea vers le bureau de Tevos, laissant le scanner lire l'empreinte de sa paume et ses rétines. Il se déverrouilla avec un sifflement et Neota entra, détournant machinalement les yeux. Heureusement, le bureau était positionné de telle manière qu'on ne pouvait pas le voir depuis le hall, même quand la porte était ouverte.

Au bout de quelques instants, elle céda et se tourna pour regarder en direction du bureau. Elle ne fut pas entièrement surprise de voir Tevos pliée dessus, Aria derrière elle, les deux mains agrippant ses hanches. Elles étaient perdues l'une en l'autre et, à en juger par ce qu'elle entr'aperçut du regard de Tevos, leurs yeux affichaient déjà des tourbillons noirs. Quelques secondes plus tard, Aria poussa en avant, Tevos rejeta sa tête en arrière, et elle se mirent toutes les deux à trembler.

Se faisant aussi discrète que possible, Neota attendit, consciente qu'interrompre brutalement une union d'accouplement provoquait de douloureux maux de tête. C'était bien la dernière chose dont Tevos aurait besoin si elle devait subir Din Korlack dans la demi-heure qui suivrait.

« Putain, j'avais besoin de ça », marmonna Aria à voix haute, relâchant la taille de Tevos et se soutenant sur le bord du bureau. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, ils n'étaient plus d'un noir brillant et elle sourit d'un air narquois quand elle vit Neota. « On profite du spectacle ? » demanda-t-elle en s'écartant de Tevos et en se remballant dans son pantalon.

Neota détourna le regard, peu disposée à répondre à cette question. Elle regarda plutôt Tevos qui se relevait et redressait sa robe. « Madame la Conseillère, votre premier rendez-vous vous attend dehors », dit-elle, espérant ne pas rougir.

Tevos regarda Neota, puis les chiffres affichés sur l'horloge de son bureau, et soupira. « Naturellement », dit-elle. Son expression reflétait de l'agacement plutôt que de la gêne. Au début, Tevos avait sincèrement fait tout son possible pour rester quelque peu professionnelle et épargner à Neota sa vie sexuelle, mais finalement Neota les avait surprises tant de fois qu'elles avaient toutes les trois renoncé à essayer. Elle fila droit sur Aria, réajustant sa veste un instant avant de la pousser fermement vers la porte. « Toi. Dehors. Tout de suite. »

« Hé, j'avais juste envie d'un petit coup, je n'ai pas demandé une pipe ! C'était ton idée - »

« Dehors ! » dit Tevos, laissant à peine le temps à Aria de remonter sa fermeture éclair.

Neota déglutit et revint à nouveau vers la porte, la maintenant ouverte. Son souffle s'interrompit quand Aria l'effleura délibérément en chemin, et elle lutta pour ne pas baisser les yeux vers le renflement manifeste du pantalon d'Aria qui heurta sa hanche. Même si elle savait qu'Aria ne faisait que la taquiner, essayant de provoquer une réaction, cela précipitait quand même un peu les battements de son cœur.

« Merci de m'avoir laissée entrer ce matin. Je vous en dois une », ronronna-t-elle. Puis elle se tourna pour envoyer par dessus son épaule un dernier baiser à Tevos, avant de déambuler tranquillement vers le hall.

Tevos roula des yeux. « Ne vous gênez pas pour la gifler la prochaine fois, si elle continue à vous embêter », dit-elle en lançant à Neota un regard compatissant. « Elle le mérite certainement. » Heureusement, Tevos ne semblait pas jalouse des avances d'Aria mais seulement inquiète pour les sentiments de son assistante.

Le rougissement de Neota entama sa descente vers son cou. Bien qu'elles n'en aient jamais parlé directement, son attirance gênée envers Aria n'était pas un secret pour Tevos. « C'est sans importance », dit-elle d'une voix légèrement essoufflée. « Je – je vais chercher l'Ambassadeur Korlack… si Aria ne l'a pas fait fuir en partant. »

« J'espère qu'elle l'a fait », laissa traîner Tevos en se rasseyant à son bureau.

…

 **08:28 TGS 16/07/2189**

« Je suis navrée, la Conseillère n'est pas disponible », dit Neota, portant en équilibre deux tasses au creux de son coude tandis qu'elle parlait à l'Omnitool à son poignet opposé. « Non, elle ne donne aucune interview en ce moment. »

En posant les boissons sur une petite table devant le café Apollo, elle se hâta de raccrocher. Avec un long grognement sourd, elle se laissa tomber sur l'un des sièges, espérant voler deux minutes de temps pour elle avant de devoir quitter en hâte le Presidium pour retourner à l'Ambassade.

Bientôt, Tevos et elle devraient se rendre aux Chambres du Conseil dans la Tour de la Citadelle pour écouter les requêtes. Neota était supposée y être présente à moins que les requêtes ne soient classifiées, et écouter le Conseil s'occuper des problèmes des autres avait cessé d'être intéressant après la première fois. On aurait dit que les mêmes personnes revenaient semaine après semaine avec les mêmes doléances. Généralement, il s'agissait soit de problèmes que les requérants pouvaient résoudre eux-mêmes, soit de problèmes qui n'avaient pas de solution.

Neota soupira, s'affalant sur son siège et laissant son front reposer sur la surface métallique et froide de la table. Son Omnitool carillonna à nouveau mais, comme il ne s'agissait pas de la sonnerie de la Conseillère, elle l'ignora, prenant un instant pour souffler. Normalement, aller chercher le café en fin de matinée était la partie la plus reposante de sa journée, mais elle se sentait trop tendue pour en profiter cette fois-ci.

Elle était encore à fleur de peau après ce qu'elle avait vu ce matin. Ce n'était pas une situation inhabituelle mais, au fil des derniers mois, son manque de vie sexuelle – son manque de toute vie sociale, à vrai dire – avait commencé à lui peser. De savoir que sa patronne se faisait sauter à chaque opportunité n'aidait pas, et le flirt d'Aria empirait les choses même si Neota savait qu'elle n'irait jamais plus loin.

Après avoir laissé ses pensées vagabonder quelques instants, elle se redressa, prenant une boisson dans chaque main et se précipitant vers la station de transit la plus proche. Il fallait qu'elle retourne à l'Ambassade avant que le prochain rendez-vous de Tevos ne se montre.

…

 **10:84 TGS 16/07/2189**

« Nous prendrons votre avis en considération, Dalatrace », dit Sparatus en baissant les yeux vers le groupe de Galariens qui se tenait devant la plate-forme du Conseil. « Dès que nous aurons pris notre décision, nous vous promettons de vous en informer. »

Neota cligna des paupières, tachant de garder les yeux ouverts. Jusque là, cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient dans les requêtes et elle commençait à piquer du nez. Elle essaya de lire l'écran de la tablette posée sur ses genoux, mais le texte brouillait sa vue. Elle avait déjà pris quelques notes à l'usage de Tevos, ainsi que deux nouveaux rendez-vous pour la semaine suivante.

« Il va me falloir du ryncol pour tenir le coup », grogna le Krogan à côté d'elle. Comme elle, il avait une tablette mais il ne semblait pas être en train de s'en servir. « Je m'ennuie tellement ! »

« Ne m'en parlez pas », opina le Turien du côté opposé. Il marqua une pause un instant, observant le groupe de requérants suivant faire son entrée.

Neota consulta la liste, essayant de ne pas grogner quand elle lut qu'ils étaient sur le point d'écouter Les Messagers de la Lumière des Porte-Flammes en négociation avec le SSC. Ceci expliquait pourquoi la moitié du groupe était constitué de Hanari, et l'autre moitié principalement de Turiens avec quelques Humains et Asari ici et là.

« Ça n'arrange pas les choses que Valern ne la boucle jamais », poursuivit le Turien, regardant le Conseiller galarien s'adresser au groupe.

« Ce n'est pas vous qui devez le supporter toute la journée », releva l'assistante de Valern en secouant la tête. « Il fait toujours ce truc, là, de s'arrêter de parler juste assez longtemps pour que vous pensiez qu'il a fini, et puis il recommence et continue pendant une minute de plus. Regardez. »

Comme elle l'avait annoncé, Valern entreprit de clôturer son discours d'introduction. « - souhaiterais vous remercier de porter ce sujet à notre attention. » L'un des officiers du SSC s'avança, prêt à entamer l'explication de sa vision des choses, mais Valern continua, l'interrompant avant qu'il ait pu commencer. « Bien sûr, il est impératif de protéger la liberté d'expression sur la Citadelle, tant qu'elle ne perturbe pas indûment la vie quotidienne de ses citoyens... »

« Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? » dit la Galarienne. « Je commence sincèrement à me demander s'il n'a pas peur que la galaxie implose s'il n'y a pas quelqu'un pour parler tout le temps. »

« Ma Conseillère ne me laisse pas bouffer des trucs », dit le Krogan, essayant de compatir. Neota dut reconnaître qu'elle était vaguement impressionnée par sa tentative maladroite de fraterniser avec les autres espèces.

« Bouffer des trucs ? » demanda le Turien, sceptique, les mandibules vibrant de confusion.

« Les poissons dans le lac… les plantes appétissantes tout autour du Presidium… le stupide Volus qui n'arrête pas de venir réclamer un siège au Conseil. Lui, j'ai vraiment envie de le bouffer. »

« Il n'y a pas de poissons dans le lac », fit remarquer Neota au Krogan, essayant de changer le sujet.

L'assistant de Bakara eut l'air démoralisé. « Ah bon ? Va falloir que je trouve un autre plan, alors... »

« Je ne vais même pas demander de quel plan il s'agit », dit le Turien. « En tout cas, Sparatus est le pire. Vous savez combien de fois par jour je dois prendre les appels des Primarques au sujet de ses décisions ? Sans parler de sa maîtresse qui appelle régulièrement sur sa ligne professionnelle... » Cette déclaration ne surprit personne. La maîtresse de Sparatus et ses autres frivolités étaient de notoriété publique.

« Valern adore me balancer des dossiers complexes cinq minutes avant que je ne ferme boutique et verrouille l'ambassade. Ensuite, il attend de moi que je passe toute la nuit à les corriger pour qu'il puisse les présenter le matin suivant. »

« Bakara ne me laisse même pas donner un coup de boule au Volus ! Même pas un petit ! Je lui ai promis de ne pas le tuer... »

« Je dois renouveler l'abonnement de Sparatus à Fornax et payer toutes ses autres factures pour lui. Je veux dire, il ne peut pas configurer une procédure automatique pour ça ? Vraiment ? »

« Je pense que si elle me laissait donner des coups de boule à quelques unes des personnes qui viennent se plaindre à elle, ça lui raccourcirait vachement ses journées... »

« Depuis qu'il a eu trente-huit ans, Valern n'arrête pas de me demander s'il a des rides. Qu'est-ce que je suis supposée lui répondre ? Si je dis oui, je l'insulte. Si je dis non, il me reprochera de mentir. »

« Sparatus n'efface pas non plus son historique extranet. Je veux dire, j'utilise son terminal au moins une fois tous les deux-trois jours ! Ce serait un minimum de courtoisie ! Et qui doit organiser ses envois de fleurs et se souvenir des anniversaires, à votre avis ? »

Neota s'éclaircit la gorge. Les trois autres se tournèrent vers elle. « Je n'arrête pas de surprendre ma patronne super sexy en train d'embrasser l'éternité avec sa Partenaire encore plus sexy, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'envoyer en l'air depuis que j'ai commencé à travailler pour elle il y a trois ans. »

Les autres assistants se regardèrent. « Elle a gagné », dit le Krogan. Ils hochèrent tous la tête d'un commun accord.

…

 **11:88 TGS 16/07/2189**

« Je suis tellement soulagée que ce soit fini », dit Tevos pendant le trajet de retour à l'ambassade, tout en parcourant les notes que Neota avaient prises sur sa tablette. « J'ai failli envisager le suicide rituel quand ce fut au tour du Front de Libération Elcor. »

Neota opina du chef, n'écoutant qu'à moitié. Son esprit s'était mis à vagabonder de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci elle n'était pas fatiguée, au contraire. Elle se sentait plutôt inconfortablement stimulée. Être si près de Tevos n'arrangeait rien.

« Neota ? Vous allez bien ? »

« Hein ? » dit-elle, clignant des yeux et essayant de comprendre ce qui venait juste de se passer. « Oh. Oui, bien sûr, Madame la Conseillère. Je vais bien. »

« J'espère qu'Aria ne vous a pas trop embêtée tout à l'heure. Si vous voulez que je tire un peu sur la laisse, n'hésitez pas à me le demander. » Neota savait qu'Aria tenait occasionnellement Tevos en laisse de façon bien plus littérale, mais elle s'abstint de le mentionner. « Je ferai en sorte qu'elle arrête, si cela vous perturbe. »

« Oh, ça pour me perturber », marmonna Neota dans un souffle. _Mais pas d'une façon qui puisse être réglée._

« Pardon ? » demanda Tevos en se penchant un peu dans son fauteuil. « Je suis navrée, je n'ai pas entendu. »

« Ce n'est rien », répondit rapidement Neota. « J'apprécie votre sollicitude, mais je vais bien, vraiment. »

Tevos ne parut pas entièrement satisfaite de cette réponse mais elle laissa tomber le sujet, activant son Omnitool et le parcourant quelques instants. « Que diriez-vous de finir quelques heures plus tôt aujourd'hui, en échange d'un service à me rendre ? »

La perspective d'une soirée pour elle faillit pousser Neota à remercier la Déesse. « J'en serais ravie, Conseillère. Merci. Quel genre de service ? »

Tevos continua à tapoter sur son Omnitool. « J'ai besoin que vous alliez à cette adresse récupérer quelque chose pour moi. C'est dans le Presidium, vous n'aurez donc pas à vous soucier de vous aventurer dans les Secteurs. »

« Que vais-je ramener ? » demanda Neota dont le poignet vibra en recevant l'adresse.

Tevos sourit. « Vous verrez quand vous y serez. » Avant que Neota n'ait pu poser d'autres questions, le taxi s'arrêta. « Allez. Il faut nous dépêcher si je ne veux pas rater mon rendez-vous de douze heures. »

…

 **13:06 TGS 16/07/2189**

Neota plissa le front en se garant dans l'un des parkings supérieurs qui épaulaient le grand ensemble à l'aspect luxueux. L'extérieur était étrangement familier et, bien qu'elle soit déjà passée plusieurs fois devant ce bâtiment en conduisant dans la Citadelle, elle ne put se rappeler avoir eu l'occasion de s'arrêter ici auparavant.

Écartant ses pensées d'un haussement d'épaules, Neota éteignit le propulseur, s'assura de s'être garée correctement, et sortit du Skycar. Cela lui faisait bizarre de quitter tôt le travail, même si techniquement elle le faisait pour les affaires de la Conseillère. Elle vérifia à nouveau l'adresse sur son Omnitool tandis qu'elle entrait dans le bâtiment et soupira quand elle réalisa qu'elle s'était garée un étage trop bas. Résignée, elle emprunta les escaliers plutôt que de marcher jusqu'à l'ascenseur, soulagée d'être debout plutôt qu'assise. Son dos lui faisait encore un peu mal d'être restée recroquevillée sur son bureau.

Une fois au bon étage, elle passa en revue les numéros d'appartement jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve le bon. Puis, avec hésitation, elle appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone à côté de l'écran vidéo. Il n'y eut pas de réponse immédiate, aussi attendit-elle, croisant les mains derrière son dos et basculant une seule fois sur ses talons. Alors qu'elle était sur le point d'appuyer à nouveau sur le bouton, une voix jaillit du haut-parleur. « Qui est-ce ? »

Neota frissonna, oubliant un instant de répondre. Bien que le moniteur n'ait pas été activé, la voix suintait de lascivité. Finalement, elle se souvint qu'il lui fallait répondre. « Oh ! Hum, je suis ici pour récupérer quelque chose pour la Conseillère Tevos ? » De façon irrationnelle, elle craignait avoir sonné au mauvais appartement.

La porte se déverrouilla, s'ouvrant dans un chuintement sur…

« Oh, Déesse », dit Neota, résistant à la tentation de faire un pas en arrière. L'espace d'un instant elle crut se trouver face à Aria, mais en regardant plus attentivement elle remarqua qu'il manquait l'inquiétant tatouage frontal. Le visage de cette Asari était vierge, à l'exception de petites marbrures. Soudain, elle se rappela pourquoi ce bâtiment lui était si familier. Elle était déjà venue ici. « Je me souviens de vous », balbutia-t-elle, grimaçant quand elle entendit combien sa voix paraissait bizarre. « Amara Anjali. Je – je vous ai conduite un jour chez la Conseillère Tevos ? » Cela avait été l'un des trajets les plus étranges et tendus de la vie de Neota mais, malgré tout, cela n'avait pas été entièrement désagréable.

Amara sourit, s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte et arborant un air satisfait. D'une certaine manière, cette pose mit en valeur ses formes. « Ne vous en faites pas. Je me souviens de vous aussi, Neota. »

Honnêtement, Neota fut surprise qu'Amara ait pu se souvenir d'elle. Conduire une star du porno à l'appartement de Tevos pour une fête surprise avait été une situation mémorable, mais Neota savait qu'elle-même passait totalement inaperçue. « Vraiment ? » dit-elle d'une voix se brisant un peu. Cela lui demandait un effort de volonté de garder les yeux fixés sur le visage d'Amara. Elle se mordit la joue, tachant d'ignorer l'inconfortable pulsation qui avait commencé à battre entre ses jambes. Réaction automatique, pensa-t-elle, essayant de se trouver une excuse. La ressemblance entre Amara et Aria, combinée au nombre de fois où Neota avait regardé ses films, était la recette pour une catastrophe assurée, ou à tout le moins pour une nuit pénible.

« Vraiment », répondit Amara. Heureusement, l'air troublé de Neota parut l'amuser. « Hélas, la copie préliminaire pour la Conseillère Tevos n'est pas encore prête. »

« La copie préliminaire ? » demanda Neota sans être certaine de pouvoir encaisser la réponse.

Amara sourit de toutes ses dents, et Neota ne put s'empêcher de remarquer combien elles étaient parfaites. Son visage arborait un air quasiment prédateur. « Mon dernier film s'est si bien vendu que j'ai décidé de produire une suite. »

« Vous produisez également des films ? » demanda Neota. Peut-être aurait-elle dû prêter plus d'attention au générique au lieu de passer directement aux scènes de sexe.

« Bien sûr. C'est même plus lucratif que de jouer dedans… ce qui explique pourquoi j'ai principalement changé de fonction depuis la fin de la série Bondage de Bombasses, il y a quelques années. J'ai fait une exception pour celui-ci, bien entendu. Pas pour me vanter, mais je ne connais personne d'autre qui puisse faire une Aria vraiment convaincante. »

Neota déglutit. « La ressemblance est assez… troublante... » dit-elle, saisissant le moindre prétexte pour observer Amara de plus près. Elle était légèrement moins athlétique et plus voluptueuse qu'Aria, mais elle présentait les mêmes traits taillés à la serpe, la même moue séduisante, et quasiment la même couleur de peau.

« C'est surtout une question d'attitude. En tout cas, je suis désolée que vous soyez passée pour rien. » Amara marqua une pause. « Voulez-vous entrer une minute ? Le moins que je puisse faire c'est de vous proposer quelque chose à boire pour avoir fait tout ce chemin. »

Neota entreprit de décliner poliment l'invitation mais, d'une façon ou d'une autre, les signaux se brouillèrent entre son cerveau et sa bouche. « Merci », dit-elle avant d'avoir pu y réfléchir à deux fois. « Ça me – ça me ferait plaisir. »

« Bien. » Amara s'éloigna de la porte, laissant entrer Neota.

…

 **14:45 TGS 16/07/2189**

« Il – il se pourrait que je sois soûle », avoua Neota, le regard baissé sur le verre de rouge thessien à moitié vide qui se trouvait sur la table devant elle. Elle n'était pas une grande buveuse, particulièrement dans la mesure où sa vie sociale s'était littéralement évaporée depuis qu'elle était devenue l'assistante de la Conseillère, en plus d'un agent du Courtier de l'Ombre.

Amara sourit et mit le verre de côté. « Ça suffit pour vous, alors », dit-elle gentiment. Neota en fut reconnaissante. Elle sentait déjà son self-control lui échapper un peu, et elle ne voulait pas basculer en territoire dangereux. Telle quelle, elle se sentait juste agréablement éméchée et détendue… et peut-être un peu excitée, mais ça c'était déjà le cas avant l'alcool.

« Après la journée que j'ai passée au travail, j'en avais besoin », dit Neota, se laissant un peu glisser dans son fauteuil.

« Vous voulez en parler ? » demanda Amara en l'observant attentivement.

Neota soupira. Elle avait en effet envie d'en parler, bien qu'elle ne soit pas sûre qu'Amara puisse se sentir concernée. Sans même prendre en compte sa carrière, la sublime Asari qui se trouvait devant elle n'avait sûrement jamais connu de période creuse de toute sa vie. « Je sais que c'est votre métier, mais parfois j'ai l'impression que je vis dans un film porno sans en avoir jamais la fin satisfaisante. »

Le front d'Amara se plissa et, même sans le tatouage frontal, cela la faisait ressembler à Aria. « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Je suis entourée de personnes superbes qui vivent des relations sexuelles très chaudes et excitantes, et… pas moi », dit-elle, prenant conscience du ton pathétique de cette explication, d'autant plus qu'elle ne parlait en fait que d'Aria et Tevos. Le problème avait tendance à s'aggraver quand Shepard et Liara étaient de passage sur la Citadelle, mais c'était vraiment l'effort de devoir supporter le comportement séducteur d'Aria et le fait de voir sa patronne vivre toutes les aventures sexuelles qu'elle-même avait envie de vivre qui l'épuisaient.

Amara se leva, lui tournant le dos et déposant son verre dans l'évier de la cuisine. Neota fut vaguement soulagée de n'avoir pas eu à croiser son regard après cette confession. « Bon, et qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche ? » demanda-t-elle en se retournant et en s'appuyant de façon séduisante contre le bar. « Il y a plein de gens sur la Citadelle qui seraient tout à fait disposés à passer la nuit avec une jeune et attirante Demoiselle. » Brièvement, Neota envisagea de demander à Amara si elle en faisait partie, mais elle n'avait pas bu assez d'alcool pour être si directe. « C'est la période de votre vie pendant laquelle vous êtes supposée vivre plein d'aventures sexuelles. C'est un sain apprentissage. »

« Je me contenterais d'un orgasme », dit Neota, fermant les yeux et basculant la tête en arrière. Son visage lui semblait inconfortablement chaud. « En avoir un de temps à autre rendrait probablement ma situation professionnelle beaucoup plus supportable. »

« Ça rend beaucoup de choses plus supportables, n'est-ce pas? » dit Amara, retournant vers la table et posant une main sur l'épaule de Neota. « Je pense que je devrais peut-être vous reconduire chez vous. Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de le faire vous-même, et je peux toujours rentrer en Transit Rapide. »

« Merci. Je ne suis pas si soûle que ça, mais il vaut mieux être prudente », dit-elle, consciente que ce n'était pas là la vraie raison pour laquelle elle avait envie qu'Amara la ramène chez elle. Il y avait quelque chose qui la poussait à passer plus de temps avec Amara, même si ce n'était que pour quelques minutes.

…

 **15:93 TGS 16/07/2189**

Neota ne savait pas précisément comment Amara, qui devait simplement la déposer à son appartement, s'était retrouvée à cheval ses hanches tandis qu'elle gisait, affalée, sur le canapé du salon. Elle se souvint du timbre lent et sucré de la voix d'Amara lui disant au-revoir et lui promettant de lui faire savoir quand la copie préliminaire de Tevos serait prête. Elle se rappela également que c'était elle qui avait tendu la main et agrippé le poignet d'Amara, la retenant avant qu'elle ne puisse partir. Malheureusement, la plupart de ce qu'il advint après cela n'était qu'un agréable flou, rendu confus par l'enthousiasme et l'excitation plutôt que par l'alcool.

Elle fut brusquement ramenée à l'instant présent quand les mains d'Amara entreprirent de parcourir son torse, la caressant à travers la matière de sa robe. Réagissant à l'instinct, elle se cambra sous le contact, et ses hanches se seraient redressées si le poids d'Amara ne les avait pas maintenues en place.

« J'ai eu envie de faire ça dès que je vous ai vue à la porte », ronronna Amara en baissant le regard sur sa captive. Neota ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais, avant qu'elle ait pu trouver les bons mots, Amara se pencha en avant, posant une main sur sa joue. Bientôt, leurs lèvres furent entremêlées dans un profond baiser affamé. La chaleur de la bouche d'Amara sur la sienne était enivrante, et sa langue donna l'impression à Neota d'être plus grisée qu'avec le vin.

Brièvement, elle se demanda dans quoi elle s'était fourrée. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit ce matin qu'elle passerait la nuit avec une magnifique actrice qui ressemblait à Aria – ou qu'elle passerait la nuit avec qui que ce soit – elle aurait pensé que cette personne était folle. Mais plus Amara l'embrassait, moins elle pensait à Aria. Malgré son béguin pour elle, elle ne semblait plus si intéressante quand Amara monopolisait toute son attention.

Finalement, Amara s'écarta et Neota haleta, réalisant qu'on venait juste de lui donner le meilleur baiser de sa vie et qu'elle en avait désespérément envie d'un autre. Elle tendit les deux mains, sentant une pulsation directement entre ses jambes quand Amara les laissa se poser sur ses hanches. « Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que nous sommes en train de faire », dit Neota, alors même que ses doigts s'aventuraient vers le bouton du pantalon d'Amara, le faisait glisser dans sa boucle.

Amara lui sourit d'un air satisfait, se redressant sur ses genoux de façon à pouvoir saisir le rebord de la robe de Neota. Rapidement, il fut replié par dessus ses hanches. « Moi je sais », murmura-t-elle en faisant remonter une main le long de la cuisse de Neota. Comme Neota la regardait parler, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer combien ses lèvres paraissaient pleines et douces. « Je vais vous donner cet orgasme dont vous avez tant besoin. »

Un gémissement s'échappa de la gorge de Neota et, cette fois-ci, ses hanches parvinrent à se relever, ne rencontrant toutefois que de l'air. Elle ignorait complètement comment Amara avait pu réussir à la séduire si rapidement et si efficacement, mais le battement entre ses jambes et la pression conséquente à l'arrière de sa tête étaient proprement irrésistibles. « S'il vous plaît… Je peux… ? » Elle tira un peu sur l'ourlet du chemisier d'Amara, levant vers elle un regard plein d'espoir tout en caressant la peau nue qu'elle avait dévoilée.

Amara sourit et fit glisser ses mains sur son propre ventre, entremêlant ses doigts à ceux de Neota. « Seulement si je peux moi aussi vous déshabiller. »

Neota opina avec enthousiasme et Amara s'écarta d'elle, faisant passer sa chemise par dessus sa tête. Bien que regrettant d'avoir perdu ce poids rassurant, Neota mit à profit sa nouvelle liberté de mouvements pour se glisser hors de sa robe, poussant quelques bruits de frustration quand cela prit plus longtemps que prévu. Ses mains tremblantes ne firent rien pour accélérer les choses.

Dès que ses seins furent exposés, les mains d'Amara se jetèrent dessus, caressant du pouce les tétons bleus foncés jusqu'à ce qu'ils durcissent. Neota se laissa tomber à la renverse sur le canapé, poussant un grognement surpris mais encourageant tandis qu'Amara se plaçait sur elle, une jambe vêtue se frottant entre les siennes. La pression déclencha un flot d'excitation à travers la matière noire et soyeuse de ses sous-vêtements.

La sensation de peaux nues glissant l'une contre l'autre était divine, et Neota bascula en avant, hoquetant quand des dents se refermèrent sur sa gorge. Elle releva la cuisse, essayant de procurer également à Amara une friction, mais elle fut rapidement distraite par son propre plaisir. Son visage rougit d'embarras quand elle réalisa à quel point elle était près de s'unir alors même qu'elles n'étaient pas encore complètement dévêtues. « S'il vous plaît, arrêtez, » gémit-elle, et Amara s'immobilisa immédiatement sur elle. Neota se sentit pulser dans cette absence de mouvements, trébuchant sur ses mots comme elle essayait de s'expliquer. « Je – si vous continuez à faire ça, je vais... »

« Jouir ? » Rassurée de voir que Neota n'était pas contrariée par ce qui était en train de se produire, Amara reprit ses frottements, apparemment très contente d'elle. « Je croyais que c'était le but. »

« Mais… Oh ! » bafouilla Neota, serrant fort les paupières et se mordant la lèvre tandis qu'elle entreprenait de se masturber frénétiquement contre la hanche d'Amara. Le désir était en train d'emporter rapidement sa gêne. Bien que fermés, elle savait que ses yeux étaient déjà noirs, et sa tête martelait du besoin de se projeter pour s'unir. « J'ai juste... »

« Vous pourrez jouir plus d'une fois », la taquina Amara en posant des baisers le long de la gorge de Neota. « Allez-y. Évacuez le trop-plein. »

C'était là toute l'autorisation dont elle avait besoin. Neota se projeta, s'agrippant à l'esprit d'Amara comme a une ligne de vie, se raccrochant désespérément tandis que le désir d'Amara percutait le sien et l'envoyait basculer par dessus la limite. Elle cria, ruant de façon saccadée contre la forme de sa nouvelle amante à mesure qu'elle s'oubliait dans un flot brûlant, tremblant à travers les violentes contractions de son orgasme. Il fallut un moment à ces dernières pour se calmer et, bientôt, elle fut pendue à Amara et miaulait comme un chaton, frissonnant sous elle tandis que ses parois internes tressaillaient.

 _'Déesse, vous en aviez vraiment besoin'_ , pensa Amara en embrassant les lèvres inertes de Neota.

Neota ne rouvrit pas les yeux. L'embarras lui tordit l'estomac comme elle se rappelait la vitesse à laquelle elle avait perdu contrôle. _'Je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'enlever mes sous-vêtements'_ , pensa-t-elle avec un léger regret.

Amara saisit cette pensée et se mit à rire, tendant la main pour glisser ses doigts sous l'élastique. « Je peux m'occuper de ça », dit-elle à voix haute, se retirant de l'union pour laisser à Neota un peu de temps pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle les tira en dessous des genoux de Neota et les jeta de côté. « Mais vraiment, tout va bien. J'ai aimé vous sentir jouir. »

« J'ai envie de vous faire jouir », dit Neota avant que son courage ne la déserte. Amara était largement plus expérimentée qu'elle et, sans même compter ses vidéos, elle avait probablement eu beaucoup plus de partenaires sexuels.

« Oh, mais vous allez le faire », ronronna Amara en baissant son pantalon et en l'écartant du pied. À présent, elles étaient complètement nues toutes les deux et, l'espace d'un instant, Neota fut submergée par la vue. Amara était absolument superbe, et elle avait du mal à croire que quelqu'un d'aussi beau puisse avoir vraiment envie d'être avec elle. Ça, se dit-elle, ce devait être sa récompense divine et bien méritée pour toutes les souffrances qu'elle avait subies à travailler pour Tevos.

« Je – j'avais espéré que vous me laisseriez me servir de ma bouche », dit-elle, étonnée par sa propre audace.

Amara rit et la chevaucha de nouveau, les genoux de part et d'autre de ses épaules cette fois-ci. « Vous êtes plus que bienvenue pour faire ça aussi longtemps que vous voulez. » Elle fit descendre une main le long de son ventre plat, s'arrêtant juste au dessus des lèvres pleines et gonflées de son azur et s'ouvrant à Neota. Les replis étaient à peine plus sombres que le reste de sa peau, et ils luisaient d'humidité. Neota ressentit une pointe d'assurance. De savoir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir envie de cela lui donna du courage. Elle leva les mains, agrippant les hanches d'Amara et les attirant à elle.

Neota ne perdit pas de temps. Elle était déterminée à compenser son manque d'expérience avec son enthousiasme. Elle se jeta sur l'extrémité engorgée du clitoris d'Amara, l'excitant de sa langue et la suçant fermement. Amara réagit en se cabrant contre sa bouche, soupirant de plaisir et caressant la crête de Neota sur un côté pour l'encourager. D'une certaine manière, elle parvint à donner des directives sans même prononcer la moindre parole, arquant ses hanches pour montrer à Neota où la toucher exactement, et avec quelle pression et à quelle vitesse.

Amara avait un goût merveilleux – plus que merveilleux -, chaud, profond et doux de la meilleure façon possible, et quand Neota sentit un flot d'humidité sur son menton, elle se recula à peine de façon à pouvoir mieux y goûter. Elle fit des allées et venues, incapable de choisir entre les gémissements qu'elle obtenait chaque fois qu'elle suçait le clitoris d'Amara et le film luisant à son orifice.

Finalement, Amara prit la décision pour elle. « Déesse, oui, juste là... » grogna-t-elle en retenant l'arrière de la tête de Neota tandis que les lèvres de la Demoiselle se refermaient autour d'elle. Bien que momentanément déçue, Neota fut également enchantée des réactions qu'elle était capable de susciter du corps de sa nouvelle amante. Elle suça encore plus fort, déchaînant sa langue sur le bout durci et l'extrayant de son capuchon.

Enfin, sur l'un des passages, Amara se figea et Neota sentit une aimable mais insistante pression à l'arrière de son esprit. Elle se détendit et l'accueillit à l'intérieur, sentant Amara se glisser sans effort à travers ses pensées, puisant dans son plaisir et offrant le sien en retour. Quand Amara jouit contre sa bouche, Neota se sentit tressaillir à l'unisson et jouir avec elle, tremblant de contractions partagées.

Enfin Amara s'écarta, laissant Neota reprendre son souffle en haletant et en ayant encore un peu de mal à croire à ce qui venait de se passer. « C'était merveilleux », soupira Amara, aussi essoufflée que Neota l'avait été un peu plus tôt. « Que diriez-vous de continuer ça dans votre chambre ? Ce canapé n'est vraiment pas fait pour deux personnes. »

Neota se hâte de se redresser et de quitter le canapé, sans même prendre la peine de rassembler ses vêtements éparpillés.

…

 **00:15 TGS 17/07/2189**

« Déjà au travail ? »

La voix à côté d'elle fit sursauter Neota, mais elle se détendit un peu quand elle remarqua qu'Amara lui souriait, menton appuyé sur une main. « L'habitude », répondit-elle d'un air penaud, haussant les épaules et reposant la tablette.

« Je présume que je ne peux pas te convaincre de faire une pause ? » demanda Amara, se déplaçant sur le matelas jusqu'à ce que ses seins se pressent contre le bras de Neota.

Neota déglutit bruyamment. Elle ne savait pas du tout quoi dire mais, heureusement, Amara choisit cet instant pour se pencher en avant et saisir son menton d'une main, scellant leurs lèvres dans un baiser. Soudain, elle oublia toutes les choses qui l'avaient inquiétée. Aucune ne semblait plus avoir d'importance.

Amara se recula, posant un baiser au coin de la bouche de Neota. « Donc, tu es intéressée par un deuxième round. Bien. »

« Hum, je crois que nous en sommes au neuvième ou au dixième round », dit Neota, se détendant à mesure qu'elle sentait une main chaude parcourir son ventre et remonter vers ses seins.

Amara rit, titillant le bout d'un téton. « La Conseillère en serait fière. »

Soudain, Neota ouvrit grand les yeux et hoqueta comme tout devint clair. « Elle a planifié tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? » Honnêtement, Neota ne savait pas si elle devait être gênée ou reconnaissante.

« Eh bien, pas complètement, mais elle sait très bien que sa copie préliminaire de la vidéo ne sera pas finie avant deux semaines. J'ai deviné à quoi elle jouait, mais elle ne m'a jamais contactée pour me demander de coucher avec toi. » La main d'Amara quitta son sein gauche, glissant le long de son ventre jusqu'à se refermer solidement entre ses jambes. « C'est moi qui avais envie de ça. »

« Et j'en avais besoin », confessa Neota en écartant les jambes pour donner à Amara un meilleur accès.

« Tu en as encore besoin », taquina Amara, tâtonnant plus avant avec deux doigts tandis que son pouce s'installait sur le clitoris de Neota, le massant expertement.

Neota ne le nia pas. Elle bascula plutôt ses hanches en avant pour capturer les doigts d'Amara à l'intérieur, soupirant à l'agréable étirement. Le rapport pour le Courtier de l'Ombre allait devoir encore attendre.

 _Fin_


End file.
